Large generators utilize stator coils, also called bars, of which a pair of stator coil halves constitute one stator coil. The stator coils are located in radial slots running along the axial length of the stator core. Within each slot are two stator coil halves, one positioned on top of the other. To complete the electrical circuit, these stator coil ends are electrically and mechanically connected together at the outboard ends of the generator. Additionally, phase coils are connected to the parallel circuit rings in a similar manner.
The leading prior art for connectors can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,575. The prior art is exemplified in FIG. 1, where the header 2 and cap 4 of the coil terminate in a ball 6 that will be braced by a connector bar 10, which are a type of bracket, that is held together by bolts 12. The connector bars 10 consist of two halves, encapsulating the header ball 6. This requires side access to the bolting hardware between adjacent coils, which is often very limited. The process of installing the connector, tightening the bolts, and verifying the adequate clamping is time consuming and difficult. Further, variations in the spacing between the header balls requires that multiple sizes of the connector bars be produced. When the connector bars are being installed, the on-site installer is required to have multiple quantities of each size so that variations in the header ball spacing can be accommodated. Therefore the on-site installer is required to supply many more connector bars than will ultimately be used.
What is needed is an apparatus that is easier to install than the connector bars of the prior art and that will also accommodate the variations in the ball spacing. Other difficulties with the prior art also exist, some of which will be apparent upon further reading.